The Crown Prince
by Ao-chan KAZURIN
Summary: ayo review ! udah chapter 4 nih.. maaf kalau masih kurang..
1. Chapter 1

~The Crown Prince~

Cyan-chan KAZURIN

.

Kamichama Karin & Chu is Koge Donbo's Mine

The Crown Prince is Ao's Mine

.

Pairing : Jin Kuga x Kazusa Kujyou

.

Chara : Jin Kuga,Kazusa Kujyou,Kazune Kujyou,Hanazono Karin,Himeka Kojyou,Michiru Nishikiori, dlsb.

.

Warning : OOC, miss typo (mungkin), AU, GaJe, aneh, pokonya ancur deh, dlsb.

.

Happy Reading, Good Review

Semua yang terjadi sekitar sejam yang lalu den sekarang piringan ingatan itu terputar di pikiran Jin Kuga.

**Flashback**

Di sebuah Istana yang megah, tampaklah Jin Kuga dan orang tuanya yang tak lain adalah Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Blue Wind yang termahsyur sedang berdebat setelah seorang utusan datang membawa sebuah lamaran yang ditujukan untuk pangeran Jin Kuga.

"Pangeran, janganlah kamu menolak semua lamaran yang ada. Mereka adalah para bangsawan yang terkenal dari berbagai kerajaan, bukankah putri mereka cantik-cantik dan cerdas ?," kata Ratu pada anaknya itu setelah seorang utusan dari kerajaan lain datang membawa lamaran untuk .

"TAPI AKU TAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN MEREKA atau pun dengan yang lainnya! lagipula mereka semua tak menarik dihadapanku !" kata- kata itu terlontar dari bibir Jin dengan marah membuat Rajayang sedari tadi diam menjadi marah,

"JIN, JANGAN KAU MEMBENTAK IBUMU !,"

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu diributkan, marilah kita berbicara dengan hati yang tenang" ucap Ratu dengan bijaksana dan lemah lembut.

"Baiklah. Nah sekarang apa maumu sekarang Jin ?" tanya Raja melanjutkan,

"Oke, akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya tentang semua ini" kata Jin menyerah dari perdebatan tadi

"Well, aku tidak suka dengan mereka karena mereka tak menarik tapi aku ingin mencari pujaan hatiku sendiri hanya sendiri. Jadi aku membutuhkan kerjasama dari Raja dan Ratuku tercinta untuk membantuku" kata Jin dengan penuh sopan sambil membungkuk pada ayah dan Ibunya.

"Sudahlah, hentikan gombalanmu ini. Oke, aku akan membiarkanmu mencari p-u-j-a-a-n-h-a-t-i-m-u itu dan ingatlah kami hanya memberimu waktu 1 tahun.," Raja pun melanjutkan,

"Oh ya, dan selama itu juga kau akan ditemani oleh Michiru, pengawalmu. Juga selama itu pula kau akan diberi penghidupan olehku dan aku yang menentukan semua kebutuhanmu ," wajah Jin pun berubah menjadi cerah dan berkata,

"Oke, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkan barang-barangku dan mulai berangkat besok" kata Jin semangat dan segera meninggalkan mereka. Tak berapa lama setelah Jin meninggalkan mereka, Ratu pun mulai angkat bicara,

"Raja, apakah tidak apa-apa jika membiarkan dia begitu ?" tanya Ratu khawatir

"Tak apa, biarkanlah ia tenggelam dalam pencariannya daripada mencari masalah disini, lagipula dia kan anak laki-laki" jawab Raja bijak.

**Flashback end**

Keesokan harinya,

Sekarang Jin sudah berada disebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang megah karena ayahnya yang memesannya jadi mau bagaimana lagi, ayahnya juga berkata agar membunyikan identitasnya yang sebenarnya karena tak ingin membuat kehebohan. Ayahnya juga berkata untuk sementara, ia akan bersekolah di sekolah elite bernama Sakuragaoka Junior High School.

Saat ia sedang berbenah dikamar barunya. Pengawalnya, Michiru mengetuk pintu perlahan dan tanpa mengkomando ia menerobos masuk.

"Heyy, jangan masuk sembarangan !"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan aku pengawal pribadimu jadi nggak ada masalahnya kan ?" ucap Michi,

"Tapi tetap sama saja kan !" kata jin, dan ia pun melanjutkan

"Michi, nanti jika kita masuk sekolah. Kau jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan yang aneh-aneh cukup panggil aku, Jin. Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku baik dalam berpakaian seperti itu dan cara berbicaramu padaku. Pokoknya anggap kita hanya teman sejak kecil dan tinggal bersama, ya ?" kata Jin memberi banyak wejangan pada pangawalnya itu.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Rasanya enak juga ya bisa menemanimu tinggal diluar karena aku sudah lama tinggal di Istana" ujar Michi tanpa sadar. Memang Michi hanya lebih tua setahun dari Jin tapi diumurnya yang muda, namun ia sudah dipercayakan menjadi pengawal bagi Jin sehingga mustahil untuknya pergi keluar Istana.

"Makanya pergunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik" ucap Jin. '_Baiklah, aku akan mencarimu,Pujaan hatiku' _batin Jin semangat.

~SKIP TIME~

_Keesokan harinya di Sakuragaoka,_

"Heyy. lihatlah mereka, mereka terlihat tampan dan keren sepertinya mereka anak baru, ya ?" suara bisik-bisik seperti itu terdengar di telinga Jin dan Michi saat mereka berjalan menuju kelas VIIIA, kelas baru mereka. mereka berjalan santai saat ingin memasuki kelas dan tak melihat seorang gadis yang berlari tergesa-gesa akibatnya Jin menabrak gadis berambut coklat caramel panjang sama seperti Michi.

"Akkhh.," tabrakan itu begitu keras sehingga Jin hampir jatuh terjungkal kebelakang, sedangkan gadis itu yang ikut jatuh buru-buru bangkit untuk meminta maaf,

"Oh, Gomenasai. Aku terburu-buru sehingga aku tak tahu kalau kau ada didepan. Gomen, gomen," katanya dengan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Awalnya Jin ingin marah tapi setelah mendengar kata-katanya penuh penyesalan akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan dibantu bangkit oleh Michi, akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu.

_Deg..deg..deg_.. untuk sesaat waktu terhenti saat Jin melihat wajah gadis itu, wajah cantik dengan mata bagaikan emerald yang indah membuat ia tak bisa mengedipkan mata walau hanya sebentar dan wajahnya pun sukses mendebarkan hati Jin.

"Eh, um, perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin. Salam kenal. Dan kamu pasti anak baru, ya ?" kata gadis bernama Karin itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh,ehh, na..namaku Jin Kuga. Salam kenal dan benar aku masih anak baru jadi mohon bantuannya." Ucap Jin yang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dari ke-ter-pesona-nya. Michi yang mendengar Jin menyikut Jin, membuat Jin sadar bahwa ada seseorang disebelahnya.

"Ehh, maaf. Dan ini adalah penga..eh maksudku teman sejak kecilku, perkenalkan Michiru Nishikiori, Michiru ini Hanazono Karin" ucap Jin memperkenalkan mereka, tapi belum sempat mereka berjabat tangan. Tiba-tiba,

"KARIN, kau lambat sekali sih. Aku sudah lama menunggu" teriak seorang lelaki blonde yang memanggil Karin dibelakangnya,

"Ehh, iya, iya sebentar. Maaf ya, Jin Michiru. Aku harus pergi nanti Kazune marah lagi, mana nanti saudaranya datang lagi. Maaf, ya. Daa," kata terakhir Karin saat pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menghampiri Kazune- nama laki-laki itu. Dan sekilas Jin mendengar percakapan Kazune dan Karin.

"Karin, kau lama sekali. Kalau kau terlambat seperti tadi aku akan memutuskanmu" kata Kazune kesal yang terdengar seperti ancaman,

"Iya, deh. Gomennasai. Kazune juga aku kan sedang sibuk tak usah memaksaku untuk menemanimu."

"Aku mengajakmu karena kamu kan dekat sama senior Kirika jadi kupikir bagus untuk mengajakmu. Kau kan tahu Kazusa akan bersekolah disini kan ? jadi kau bisa memberi tahu seniormu itu mengenai Kazusa" jelas Kazune panjang lebar.

"Dasar, selalu memanfaatkan orang lain."

DOONG.. setelah mendengar percakapan itu, hati Jin yang baru berbunga-bunga berubah menjadi taman yang gersang. '_Haah,,memutuskan,pacar, jadi mereka pacaran_,' pikir Jin.

Ting..tong..ting..tong..

Suara bel pertama awal pelajaran berbunyi. Membuat Jin harus mengesampingkan pikirannya dan mencoba menyesuaikan diri pada suasana baru. Ia pun segera mencari tempat duduk. Ia pun duduk sebangku bersama Michi. Dan tak lama kemudian Mika-sensei datang membawa seorang murid baru lagi tapi ia seorang perempuan berambut blonde dan memiliki mata berwarna blue sea. 'haah,,murid baru lagi bukankah murid baru itu cuma aku dan Michi' batin Jin.

"Ohayou gozaimashita, minna-san" sapa Mika-sensei

"Ohayou, Mika-sensei" jawab kami serempak. Entah kenapa Jin merasa akan terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Oh ya, anak-anak. Sekarang kita kedatangan 3 orang murid baru. Nah, kepada 3 murid itu kami persilahkan mereka memperkenalkan dirinya," otomatis karena merasa terpanggil aku dan Michi serempak maju kedepan dan berdiri disamping anak perempuan itu.

"Ohayou, subete. Perkenalkan nama saya Kazusa Kujyou. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," kata Kazusa-nama anak perempuan itu, tiba-tiba Jin seperti tersadar dari sesuatu. 'Apaa ? namanya Kazusa jadi dia...

TO BE CONTINUE

KEEP or DELETE

Konnichiwa, minna-san. Ao datang lagi setelah sekian lama hilang dari dunia maya karena Ao belakangan ini sibuk banget dengan tugas, pr (lho, kan sama aja), pengayaan yang mengharuskan Ao tetap disekolah hingga sore, dan masalah WB akut Ao. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf, Ao buat ini untuk para readers-ku yang tercinta dan akan update secepatnya. ^_^ . dan yang paling akhir adalah REVIEW-nya dong !


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, semuanya !. Ao kembali lagi. Maafkan Ao karena terlambat karena Ao sibuk dengan kesehariannya Ao jadi lupa dengan fic ini dan juga karena Ao yang belum berpengalaman dalam membuat Multi-chapter jadi harus minta informasi dan merepotkan orang dimana-mana (maafkan Ao lagi!). Oke daripada dengar Ao ngoceh, header review buka :

**Ayu.p** : Sippookkkee, ini udah lanjut. Minta review laginya, ya !

** .8** : hehe, Arigatou, ya ! jadi ke-geer-ran nih. Review lagi, ya !

**KK LOVERS** : benarkah ?. uwah, terima kasih, ya !. okee.

**Rizkika Syifa** : Oke, ini udah lanjut. Maaf ya telat !

**RevmeMaki** : Ini sudah lanjut..

**Sweet Crystal** : maaf nggak sempat balas Reviewnya jadi masukin disini deh abis Ao tidak tahu bagaimana caranya balas Review..T_T..baka Ao..

**TanuKuma** : Oke, mungkin ada diChap. ini (hehe)..Review lagi, ya !

**Chang Mui Lie** : Hehe, abisnya Ao nggak tahu deskripsiannya gimana jadi Ao nulis apa yang Ao tahu. Gomenasai..

Terima kasih karena sudah mau jadi reviewers pertama untuk multi-chapter Ao (jadi pengen nangis karena terharu). Okee, kembali ke tujuan utama, LET'S READ. \(^_^)/

_**Chapter sebelumnya :**_

"_Oh ya, kita kedatangan 3 orang murid , kepada 3 murid itu kami persilahkan mereka memperkenalkan dirinya," otomatis karena merasa terpanggil Jin dan Michi serempak maju ke depan dan berdiri disamping anak perempuan itu._

"_Ohayou, subete. Perkenalkan nama saya Kazusa Kujyou. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," kata Kazusa-nama anak perempuan itu, tiba-tiba Jin seperti tersadar dari sesuatu. __**'Apaa ?namanya Kazusa jadi dia...'**_

* * *

~The Crown Prince~

Cyan-chan KAZURIN

.

Kamichama Karin & Chu is Koge Donbo's Mine

The Crown Prince is Ao's Mine

.

Pairing : Jin Kuga x Kazusa Kujyou

.

Chara : Jin Kuga,Kazusa Kujyou,Kazune Kujyou,Hanazono Karin,Himeka Kojyou,Michiru Nishikiori, dlsb.

.

Warning : OOC, miss typo, AU, GaJe, aneh, diskripsi yg nggak jelas, pokoknya ancur deh, dlsb.

.

A/N : Jika terdapat kesamaan nama selain Chara, tempat, dan apapun yang ada diFic ini. Harap maklumi karena semua yang ada disini adalah murni dari kepala Ao. Mungkin Ao hanya sedikit menambahkan sedikit inspirasi dari Fanfic lain (hehehe).

.

Happy Reading, Good Review

.

* * *

'_Jadi ia adalah orang yang dibicarakan oleh Karin tadi dengan anak laki-laki itu, ya._' pikir Jin.

"Nah, murid selanjutnya. Silahkan !" kata Mika-sensei.

Kriikk, kriiikkk, suara jangkrik terdengar karena Jin terlalu banyak melamun jadi ia tak mendengarkan. Michi pun meyikut lengan Jin, ia pun kembali ke dunia nyata dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohayou, perkenalkan nama saya Jin Kuga. Salam kenal." Beberapa siswa perempuan (read: Siswi) kelas itu terlihat berbisik-bisik tidak jelas dan s-a-t-u hal yang pasti adalah pasti tentang Jin. Sekarang giliran Michi yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohayou, teman-teman semua. Nama saya Michiru Nishikiori, umur saya lebih tua setahun dari kalian karena saya terlambat masuk sekolah." Jelas Michi membuat Jin tersenyum karena ia merasa Michi telah berhasil menjalankan dramanya.

"Nah, sekarang kalian ber-tiga kembali ke tempat masing-masing" kata Mika-sensei.

Saat mereka akan menuju meja masing-masing, entah apa interval antara deretan meja satu dengan yang lainnya terlalu dekat. Jin yang melangkah duluan tanpa mengetahui bahwa anak perempuan itu-Kazusa ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba mereka bertubrukan dan otomatis wajah mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan secara reflek Jin memegang lengan perempuan itu agar tidak jatuh. Jin merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya terutama saat menatap mata Blue Ocean milik Kazusa.

'**DEG.. DEGG.. DEG..' **perasaan ini sama dengan ketika Jin menatap mata Karin tadi. Suasana hening sesaat, akhirnya Jin pun mengusir pikirannya itu jauh-jauh.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Silahkan duluan." Kata Jin mempersilahkan Kazusa jalan duluan sambil menunjukkan gayanya ala pangeran sungguhan karena Jin memang seorang pangeran. Dengan malu-malu, Kazusa mulai berjalan duluan dan berkata,

"Eh, terima kasih" kata Kazusa sebelum berlalu membuat Jin makin terpesona padanya.

'_suaranya pun indah, apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta, ya ?'_ batin Jin. Ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Michi yang dari tadi memperhatikannya pun tertawa cekikikan. _'Dasar, baru pertama masuk sudah jatuh hati dengan orang lain'_ kata Michi dalam hatinya (Author: ya, pake hatinya Michilah masa' pake hatinya orang lain sih!).

**~Skip Time~**

* * *

_Saat istirahat,_

Jin bersama Michi tentunya sedang mengantri di kantin sekolah karena menurut buku panduan Sakuragaoka Junior High School, jika hendak makan di kantin sebaiknya haruslah bergegas karena tidak semua siswa bisa mendapatkan makanan dan tempat duduk. Saat mendapatkan yang sesuai, mereka segera mencari tempat tapi malangnya sudah tak ada yang kosong kecuali beberapa kursi disebelah seorang lelaki dan 3 orang perempuan yang sepertinya sangat dikenalnya. Tanpa basa-basi Michi menarik Jin menuju kursi kosong itu.

"Hey, bisa kami ikut bergabung makan bersama kalian ?" kata Michi sopan, suasana yang semula baik-baik saja berubah menjadi sunyi karena mereka semua menatap Jin dan Michi keheranan tapi untuk sepersekian detik tatapan mereka berubah menjadi ramah. Dan member isyarat pada mereka untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Begini urutan duduknya, laki-laki blonde duduk disebelah ujung kanan Michi dan Jin, lalu yang berada diseberang mereka ada dimulai dari ujung kanan yang berhadapan dengan Kazune, ada Karin. Setelah itu ada seorang gadis manis berambut indigo ditengah dan seorang perempuan yang memakai hiasan kelinci diatasnya dilihat Jin pagi ini yang tak lain adalah Kazusa.

Mereka maksudnya-Jin dan Kazusa sejenak bertatap muka membuat muka Kazusa sedikit memerah lalu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan blushing-nya.

"Emm, terima kasih" kata Jin.

"Ohh, kamu yang tadi aku tabrak, ya ?" tanya perempuan berambut Brunette yang baru jin temui tadi pagi.

"Iya,." jawab Jin, dengan senang anak perempuan itu-Karin memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada teman-temannya.

"Oh, iya. Himeka, Kazusa, dan Kazune, kenalkan mereka Jin dan Michi. Jin, Michi, ini teman-temanku Himeka, Kazusa, dan Kazune." Karin panjang lebar (A/N: Ao bingung bagaimana memperkenalkan mereka). Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan dengan hangat kecuali satu orang yang-kau-tahu-siapa-Kazune.

"Hallo, aku Michiru Nishikiori. Salam kenal," ucap Michi sambil menjabat tangan perempuan berambut indigo itu.

"Hallo, aku Himeka Kujyou, sepupu Kazune, teman Karin" sambut perempuan-Himeka.

"Hallo, aku Kazusa. Aku sudah mengenal kalian dari kelas pagi ini. Salam kenal."

"Hallo, aku Kazune Kujyou, sepupu Himeka, kakak Kazusa. Salam kenal." Kata laki-laki blonde-Kazune itu dingin.

"Hallo, aku Jin Kuga. Salam kenal," entah berapa lama mereka saling menjabat tangan dan lupa akan makanan mereka yang sudah dingin.

"HEY, ayo kita makan dari tadi kita belum makan dan sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi !" seru Kazune menghentikan aktivitas saling-berjabat-tangan mereka. mereka-Karin-Himeka-Kazusa-Jin-Michi berhenti dan menepuk dahi mereka masing-masing sambil tertawa.

"Haha, aku lupa saking terlalu terbawa suasana" kata Karin.

"**ITADAKIMASU**" mereka bersamaan. Entah kenapa mereka terasa dekat padahal baru saja bertemu.

**~SKIP TIME~**

* * *

Hari pun berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, dan tak terasa sudah 2 bulan. Jin dan Michi melakukan aktivitas mereka sebagai anak-anak pada umumnya. Saat ini adalah malam yang dingin. Jin sedang menerima telepon dari Raja yang tak lain adalah ayahnya di Balkon apartemennya. Sedangkan Michi sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton tv dengan serius.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu disana ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah,,,," senyum licik Jin pun mengembang diwajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja karena dijaga oleh **PENGAWAL YANG SANGAT SANGAT RAJIN !**" seru Jin setengah teriak agar orang yang sedang menonton itu kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya dan benar saja Michi segera bangkit dari kursi, mematikan tv, dan berlari menuju Jin sambil sesekali ia terjatuh.

"Apa maksudmu, Jin ?," Michi akhirnya sampai ditempat Jin dan memberi kode dengan tangannya seperti akan menggorok leher Jin, jika diartikan akan seperti ini 'jika kau melaporkan hal ini pada raja, kau tidak akan selamat. Jadi jangan !'. Jin yang melihat tingkah michi yang gelagapan pun tertawa.

"Ah, maksudku Michi sangat pandai dalam menjagaku" kata Jin bohong dan membuat Michi merosotkan badannya di dinding.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau ?" tanya Raja,

"Belum tapi pasti aku akan mendapatkannya." ucap Jin tersenyum riang seolah-olah ada yang sudah menarik hatinya.

"Oke, jika kau sudah mendapatkannya segera hubungi ayah. Ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu padahal baru beberapa bulan berpisah, maka dari itu ayah sengaja meneleponmu saat ia sudah tidur supaya ia tidak heboh." Kata Raja panjang lebar.

"Ayah sekarang aku harus tidur sekarang supaya aku tidak terlambat nanti. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada ibu, ya !"

"Okee. Selamat malam. Aku akan meneleponmu setiap akhir bulan."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam." TUUT.. TUUTT..TUUTT..berakhirlah percakapan hari ini.

Jin pun menutup teleponnya sambil menghela napas. Michi yang daritadi melihatnya kemudian mendekat, mendekat, lalu..

**DUAAKKK**..sebuah tangan mendarat diatas kepala Jin.

"Aduh, sakit tahu !"

"Ah, itu adalah balasan karena tadi. Hahaha" tawa Michi sambil meninggalkan Jin yang kesakitan menuju kamarnya, ia juga menambahkan

"Kau harus tidur cepat supaya kita tidak terlambat masuk sekolah besok !."

'Ah, awas kau Michi !' rutuk Jin. Ia pun mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kesakitan tapi lama kelamaan ia tersenyum.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya yang hanya ia yang boleh masuk. **KRIEKK**, suara derik pintu tak terhindarkan. Ternyata ruang itu adalah sebuah ruangan yang lumayan gelap dan biasanya dipakai untuk galeri foto. Disana ia terus mamandangi hasil pekerjaan rahasianya selama beberapa bulan ini. Ia pun tergerak untuk mengambil sebuah foto yang dikeringkan. Di foto itu terlihat seorang perempuan berambut blonde dan bermata Blue Ocean sedang tersenyum senang.

"Aku pasti akan segera menaklukkanmu, Ny. Kuga" kata Jin dengan senyum yang seolah meyakinkan bahwa perempuan dalam foto itu akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

* * *

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	3. Chapter 3

Ketemu lagi dengan Ao di fic ini. Maaf karena sekali lagi Ao telat Update karena masalah di dunia nyata yang makin memusingkan dengan tugas dan tuntutan belajar untuk menghadapi Try Out disekolah Ao (lihat di bio Ao). Dan Ao mungkin akan update setiap akhir minggu jadi harap maklum. Oke sekarang Ao akan buka Header Review ;

**Ayu.p.** : Hehe, udah lanjut nih. Review lagi, ya !

**Fuyuko Katsukawa** : Makasih, review lagi, ya..

**Lulu-chan** : Oke, ini udah lanjut..

**RevmeMaki **:Huwaa, makasih..

**Mizuki Shikitei **: Ao nggak bisa janji karena chap. ini pun bisa dibilang lumayan pendek.

* * *

**...~The Crown Prince~...**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin & Chu is Koge Donbo's Mine**

**The Crown Prince is Ao's Mine**

**.**

**Pairing : Jin Kuga x Kazusa Kujyou**

**.**

**Chara : Jin Kuga,Kazusa Kujyou,Kazune Kujyou,Hanazono Karin,Himeka Kojyou,Michiru Nishikiori, dlsb.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, miss typo, AU, GaJe, aneh, diskripsi yg nggak jelas, pokoknya ancur deh, dlsb.**

**.**

**A/N : **Jika terdapat kesamaan nama selain Chara, tempat, dan apapun yang ada diFic ini. Harap maklumi karena semua yang ada disini adalah murni dari kepala Ao. Mungkin Ao hanya sedikit menambahkan sedikit inspirasi dari Fanfic lain (hehehe)**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Good Review**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

"Aku pasti akan segera menaklukkanmu, Ny. Kuga" kata Jin dengan senyum yang seolah meyakinkan bahwa perempuan dalam foto itu akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

* * *

_Keesokan harinya_,

Terlihat Jin sudah akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, sekarang ia akan melangkah keluar kamarnya. Saat ia menutuk pintunya, Michi sudah menyambutnya dengan menu sarapan di meja.

"Ohayou, Pangeran Jin"

"Ohayou, Michi. Hey, jangan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan begitu dong." Kata Jin kecut.

"Oh, sudahlah. Ayo kita makan" ajak Michi cekikikan melihat raut wajah orang yang sedang dilindunginya.

Saat di perjalanan menuju sekolah, mereka-Jin-Michi berpapasan dengan rombongan Kazune-Himeka-Kazusa-Karin.

"Ohayou, Jin-Michi" ucap mereka-Kazune dkk pada Jin dan Michi.

"Ohayou juga," jawab mereka ramah. Mereka pun berjalan bersamaan.

"Hey, apakah kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas bahasa jepang kalian ?" tanya Jin.

"Sudah, memangnya kenapa ? jangan-jangan kau belum mengerjakannya, ya !" tanya balik Kazune penuh selidik yang langsung tepat sasaran.

"Iya, great. Tepat sasaran. Jadi apa boleh aku meminjam bukumu ?"

"Tidak bisa lagi pula aku kan tidak sekelas denganmu, kau dikelas berapa aku dikelas berapa coba." Doong Jin merasa seperti orang bodoh menanyai hal seperti itu. Kazune pun menambahkan,

"Lagi pula yang sekelas denganmu kan cuma **Kazusa** dan temanmu, Michi." Kata Kazune.

**Deg, Deg, Deg**, mendengar nama 'dia' saja sudah membuat hati Jin berdebar-debar. Ia pun melihat kearah Kazusa yang sedang sibuk sendiri bercanda bersama Karin, Himeka, dan Michi (?). Entah berapa lama Jin memandang Kazusa, ia tak tahu bahwa Kazune sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hey, jangan bilang kalau kau suka sama adikku, Kazusa !," mendengar itu Jin langsung terkesiap dan berusaha meredamkan debaran cintanya.

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa ?" kata Jin berani. Mendengar itu, Kazune langsung tertawa kecil (?).

"Hahaha, kau berani juga rupanya. Yah, jika itu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya maka rebutlah ia dan bahagiakan. Berjanjilah padaku." Ucap Kazune dengan stay cool membuat Jin terpana (OMG).

"Baiklah, aku berjanji" Jin pun mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir Jin dan Michi mendapat teman-teman baru seperti Kazune dkk. Dan langsung akrab seperti sekarang ini.

Sesampainya di sekolah,

"Kyaaaa, JIINNN"

"Kyaaaaa, MICHIIII"

"kyaaaaaa, KAZUNEEE," yah, itulah suara teriak yang membahana badai (loh, kok udah kayak syahrini, ya) yang selama beberapa bulan ini terus menyambut mereka saat memasuki area sekolah. Yup, itulah para Jin's, Michirian, dan para Kazuner's. Mereka adalah kelompok fans dari Jin, Michi dan Kazune.

"Huhh, mulai lagi deh" kata Kazune menghela nafas.

"Ahay, para fans-fansku tercinta" seru Michi melambaikan tangannya pada Michirian, yang langsung saja membuat mereka pingsan di tempat (?).

"Hei, Michi. Apakah kau tidak bisa tidak mengabaikan fans-fansmu itu ?" tanya Karin (ini dialognya baru kelihatan).

"Aku tidak bisa. Kan di Ista... eh maksudku sewaktu aku SD kan tidak ada fans kayak gini" kata Michi segera menutup mulutnya dan menutupi kegugupannya lalu melihat kearah Jin yang mengeluarkan **deathglare** ke arah Michi.

'_Dasar, Michi. Selalu saja kelepasan' _ucap Jin dalam hati. Ketika mereka telah sampai dikelas masing-masing. Jin memberanikan diri menghampiri meja Kazusa yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Dilihat Kazusa sedang melamun entah apa pikirannya.

"Oh, hai Kazusa" sapa Jin seraya mengambil duduk didepannya. Kazusa terlihat kaget dan cepat-cepat kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Oh, oh. Hai Jin. Ada apa ?" tanya Kazusa yang langsung memandang matanya. Hening sesaat, mata mereka beradu beberapa saat. Saat mereka tersadar, suasana canggung melimuti mereka. akhirnya Jin pun membuka pembicaraan karena tak tahan dengan suasananya.

"Em, Kazusa. Boleh aku pinjam buku tugas bahasa Jepangmu ? aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara ngerjainnya dan Michi tak mau memperlihatkan bukunya padaku." Jelas Jin panjang lebar.

"Ya, aku tadi mendengarnya juga saat kau berbicara dengan Onii-chan saat menuju sekolah." Jawab Kazusa sambil tersenyum klepek-klepek. Jin kaget apakah ia mendengar percakapannya terakhir dengan Kazune, _'Oh tidak, aku tak tahu kalau ia ada disampingku tadi, apakah ia mendengar tadi, ya?'_ batinnya.

"Eh, em, apakah kau mendengar percakapanku yang terakhir dengan Onii-chan mu ?" tanya Jin takut-takut.

"Eh, yang terakhir, kayaknya tidak karena tadi sedikit ribut. Jadi aku tidak sempat mendengarnya. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu ?" kata Kazusa mengingat-ingat. Jin pun menghela nafas lega.

"Oh, ini buku tugasku. Tapi cepat kembalikan, ya !" ingat Kazusa, Jin pun mengangguk semangat.

"Oh, Arigatou, Kazusa. Kau baik sekali," seru Jin tersenyum saat berlari meninggalkan Kazusa yang blushing mendengar perkataannya. Kazusa pun menunduk menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya lalu ia menggumam pelan,

"Aku, aku, aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian hingga akhir." gumamnya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Waktu itu, Kazusa berada disamping Jin karena Michi mengambil posisi disamping Karin dan Himeka lalu Onii-channya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Jin. Awalnya, Kazusa hanya ingin mencuri-curi topic pembicaraan Jin dan Onii-channya tapi ia terkaget-kaget sendiri ketika mendengar suatu hal yang seharusnya tak ia dengar.

"Hey, jangan bilang kalau kau suka sama adikku, Kazusa !,"

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa ?"

"Hahaha, kau berani juga rupanya. Yah, jika itu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya maka rebutlah ia dan bahagiakan. Berjanjilah padaku"

"Baiklah, aku berjanji."

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

~SKIP TIME~

* * *

"Huf, cape'nya." Seru Jin sambil menghempaskan dirinya ditempat tidur empuknya. Ia pun segera mengambil remote speaker-nya dan menyalakan lagu kesukaannya.

**Taisetsu na hitobito sono yasashisa ni**

dikelilingi dengan segala kebaikan dari orang terkasih,

**Tsutsumarete ayumidasu Anata e to**

aku mulai berjalan ke arahmu,

**Kagayakashii omoide Kizamareta mama**

dengan kilauan memori yang terukir di dalam hatiku

**Kaze wa aoru minato e tsuzuku michi**

hempasan angin mendorongku menuju ke dermaga,

**Itoshii sono hito wo omou**

aku memikirkan orang terkasih itu,

**Kimochi wa fuyu wo koeteyuku**

perasaanku akan terus bertahan meski sampai musim dingin

**Azayaka na kisetsu Aa Hana ga saku no wo**

di musim yang cerah, ah. tanpa menunggu bunga mulai bermekaran pun,

**Matsu koto naku fune wa yuku Mada minu basho e**

kapal ini mulai berlayar,

**Shizuka ni moeru honoo wa**

menuju tempat yang tak pasti,

**Dare ni mo kese wa shinai kara**

api yg mulai terbakar secara diam2 ini,

**Umi wo wataru kobune wa tooku**

tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya.

**Negai wo komete daichi wo motomeru**

kapal kecil ini mulai berlayar di lautan,

**Sou watashi no kokoro wa hitotsu**

berharap dengan segenap hatinya untuk menemukan pulau nun jauh di seberang,

**Eien no chikai wo sono te ni yudanete**

ahh, keinginanku hanya satu, yaitu menjaga janji kekal ini dengan kedua tanganku

**Ima Watashi ni sadame no toki wo**

saat ini, denting suara lonceng memberitahuku bahwa takdirku sudah tiba,

**Tsugu kane no ne ga narihibiiteiru**

ahh anemone, anemone-ku..

**Aa anemone Aa anemone**

seiring bunga2 bermekaran memenuhi bukit dengan warna merah

**Ano oka wo akaku someyuku koro ni wa**

aku berjalan menuju ke arahmu

**Anata e to**

ahh menuju dirimu...

**Tabidatteiru**

**Anata e to Tabidatte Aa**

**Anata e to**

ahh menuju dirimu...

Entah kenapa, ketika mendengar lagu ini pikiran Jin melayang membayangkan wajah Kazusa yang manis, hiasan kelinci yang selalu dipakainya dan tutur katanya yang sopan yang membuat Jin selalu berdebar-debar. _'Ah, apa ini yang dinamakan cinta, ya? Tapi aku belum siap mengatakannya didepannya'_ batin Jin. Akhirnya ia tertidur dengan posisi tangan memegang dadanya.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan hatimu itu" kata Jin. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup mengalahkan kesadarannya dan pada akhirnya membawanya pada alam mimpi.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

Akhirnya selesai, Ao sengaja masukin lagu biar rame ficnya dan juga buat nutupin kekurangan Ao. Judul lagunya "**L'Arc en Ciel - Anemone**" gomen, karena Ao translate artinya asal-asalan. kyaaa, Ao memang **cieler's** banget jadi nggak apa2kan kalau Ao masukin lagu penyanyi kesukaan Ao, kan ?. dengan sangat mohon, Ao butuh dukungan lewat Review supaya bisa semangatin Ao baik didunia nyata maupun didunia per-fanfic-an.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter sebelumnya :_**

_"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan hatimu itu" kata Jin. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup mengalahkan kesadarannya dan pada akhirnya membawanya pada alam mimpi._

* * *

**...~The Crown Prince~...**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin & Chu is Koge Donbo's Mine**

**The Crown Prince is Ao's Mine**

**.**

**Pairing : Jin Kuga x Kazusa Kujyou**

**.**

**Chara : Jin Kuga,Kazusa Kujyou,Kazune Kujyou,Hanazono Karin,Himeka Kojyou,Michiru Nishikiori, dlsb.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, miss typo, AU, GaJe, aneh, diskripsi yg nggak jelas, pokoknya ancur deh, dlsb.**

**.**

**A/N : **Jika terdapat kesamaan nama selain Chara, tempat, dan apapun yang ada diFic ini. Harap maklumi karena semua yang ada disini adalah murni dari kepala Ao. Mungkin Ao hanya sedikit menambahkan sedikit inspirasi dari Fanfic lain (hehehe)**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Good Review**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini terlalu pagi bagi Kazusa untuk datang kesekolah. Ia memang sengaja bangun pagi karena itu memang inginnya. Ia pun berangkat pagi-pagi sampai-sampai Onii-chan, Kazune dan Himeka belum bangun. Dengan semangat, ia menyusuri jalan menuju ke sekolahnya dengan riangnya, sesekali ia menyandungkan lagu milik penyanyi kesayangannya, YUI dengan judul "its happy line". Tiba-tiba, ditengah perjalanan ia memegang dadanya dan sepertinya ia sedang kesakitan.

'Argh, sial. Penyakitku kambuh lagi padahal gerbang sekolah sudah tidak jauh dari sini, tapi. Argh, aku lupa minum obatku karena saking senangnya sehingga melupakan itu.' runtuk Kazusa menyesali kecerobohannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dengan derasnya dari pelipisnya menandakan sakit yang dirasakannya semakin parah saja. Ia pun jatuh terduduk dengan mengeluh-eluhkan sakit di dadanya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

'Oh tidak, aku pasti akan pingsan lagi. **Siapa saja tolong aku** ! aku sudah tidak kuat lagi,' teriaknya tapi ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi jadi teriakan itu hanya dihatinya saja. Sebelumnya pandangannya mulai mengabur semuanya, ia sempat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya menghampirinya dengan raut muka yang cemas, dia juga sempat mendengar suara orang itu memanggil namanya serta menggoyangkan badannya.

"Kazusa, Kazusa, sadarlah ! kenapa kau ? Kazusa, Kazusa !," tapi terlambat Kazusa sudah terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya. Sementara orang yang memanggil nama-Kazusa itu, yang melihat Kazusa pingsan dengan sigap menggendong Kazusa menuju ke UKS sekolah. Dia-lelaki itu menoleh kearah lelaki disampingnya dengan perasaan cemas dan berkata,

"Michi, cepat kau telepon Kazune. Sementara aku akan membawanya ke UKS, **cepat** !," lelaki yang disampingnya itu mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera merogoh kantong mengambil handphone-nya lalu memencet nomor yang ingin dihubungi. Saat telepon itu tersambung,

"Kazune, gawat ! Kazusa,-

* * *

~SKIP TIME~

* * *

"Nggg.," saat tersadar, hal yang pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah tatapan cemas dari Karin, Himeka dan Onii-chan, Kazune yang berada disamping Karin.

"Kazusa, kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" kata Karin yang terlihat paling cemas dari semuanya.

"Kazusa, apakah kau sudah merasa baikan ?" sekarang giliran Himeka yang terlihat cemas.

"Oh, sudahlah, Onee-chan, Himeka-chan. Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin aku hanya kecapaian saja tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" kata Kazusa menenangkan mereka, ia pun melanjutkan

"Oh ya, maafkan aku karena aku telah merepotkan kalian karena penyakitku ini dan aku juga tadi pagi tidak bangunkan kalian juga aku juga lupa meminum obatku." Sesal Kazusa.

"Huh, kau ini ! tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja sekarang. Coba saja kalau tidak ada Jin yang membawamu kesini dan Michi yang menelponku tadi pasti kau akan kenapa-kenapa." Ujar Kazune.

'Oh, jadi suara yang kudengar adalah suara Jin, ya. Berarti aku harus berterima kasih padanya !' batin Kazusa. KRIEEKK, suara pintu mengaburkan lamunannya. Masuklah dua orang yang beberapa bulan lalu hanya menjadi orang yang tidak terlalu terkenal.

"Kazusa, kau sudah sadar ya ? syukurlah" ucap Jin,

"Iya, aku sudah sadar dan sudah apa-apa sekarang" ucap Kazusa sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Kazusa. Sebaiknya kau jangan dulu ke kelas sekarang sebaiknya kau beristirahat disini. Kami akan bilang pada Sensei kalau kau sedang berada di UKS. Sekarang kan belum bel jadi kami mungkin masih bisa bolak-balik kesini" kata Michi.

"Baiklah," ucap Kazusa pasrah padahal ia sangat ingin sekali ke kelas tapi karena berhubungan penyakitnya bisa kambuh kapan saja, jadi ia pun harus membiasakan diri berlama-lama di UKS taupun di rumah jika penyakitnya kambuh dan tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui pengetahuan kecuali Sensei-sensei mereka dan anggota keluarganya. Sebelum, mereka meninggalkan Kazusa diruangan UKS, Kazune sempat memberinya obat wajib pada Kazusa.

* * *

Akhirnya, bel istirahat dengan pun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Jin yang sedari tadi bosan akhirnya berseru gembira sehingga membuat Jin's terpesona (?). ia bosan karena tidak ada Kazusa dikelas tadi dan ia pun selama pelajaran hanya melihat kearah bangku Kazusa yang kosong. Sesekali pandangannya kosong karena memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi dan apa yang dikatakan Kazune setelah itu.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Sesampainya Jin diruang UKS. Dilihatnya, tak ada Sensei yang seperti biasanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meletakkan badan kecil Kazusa di sebuah ranjang putih. Dengan cepat, ia menyelimuti Kazusa dengan selimut dan mengelap keringat yang terus mengalir dari pelipis dengan saputangannya. Tiba-tiba, Jin mendengar erangan Kazusa yang kesakitan._

"_Sakit, sakit, sakit," erang Kazusa sambil memukulkan tangannya di dadanya. Melihat hal itu, Jin seperti teriris hatinya melihat Kazusa kesakitan seperti itu. Ia segera menenangkan Kazusa dengan memeluknya dan berusaha sebisanya._

"_Kazusa, bertahanlah. Kazune akan segera datang sebentar lagi. Jadi bertahanlah" kata Jin. Hatinya tersayat, saat di-ke-tidaksadarannya Kazusa menangis. Semakin eratlah pelukannya, akhirnya Kazusa pun tenang kembali. Tapi ia kaget saat mendengar,_

"_Jin-kun, rebutlah hatiku ini. Aku sudah tahan lagi" ucap Kazusa masih dalam tidurnya. Jin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kazusa dengan lembut dan ia berkata,_

"_Baiklah, akan ku rebut. Akan ku bahagiakan kau." Kata Jin lembut. Tak lama, Kazune, Karin, Michi dan Himeka datang dengan tergesa-gesa._

"_Jin, bagaimana keadaan Kazusa ?" tanya Kazune cemas saat di depan pintu otomatis mereka semua berhenti._

"_Dia baik-baik saja, dia sudah tenang. Oh ya, aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai Kazusa" tanya Jin hati-hati._

"_Huff, baiklah, Karin, Himeka, kalian masuklah kedalam duluan dengan Michi, aku dan Jin akan mengambil obatnya dirumah dulu. Jika ada apa-apa telepon saja aku," kata Kazune berlalu dengan Jin._

"_Baiklah, Kazune-kun tapi cepatlah." kata Karin mengangguk mengiyakannya._

"_Jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan padaku mengenai adikku ? pasti tentang penyakitnya, ya ?" kata Kazune dengan cool saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Kujyou._

"_Hem, iya. Aku tak tahan melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu," lagi-lagi Jin hanya mengangguk. Kazune hanya tertawa mendengar Jin. Jin pun menatap ketus padanya._

'_Huh, padahalkan aku sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya, kok malah tertawa' batin Jin._

"_Huh, sudah kuduga. Penyakitnya terlalu terang untuk disembunyikan," ucap Kazune._

'_Hah, ucapanmu sudah seperti Conan* saja, Kazune' batin Jin lagi._

"_Sebenarnya Kazusa sudah menderita penyakit itu setahun yang lalu tapi kami baru mengetahuinya sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Ternyata selama ini, ia menyembunyikannya pada kami dengan rapi," jelas Kazune panjang lebar._

"_Jadi sebenarnya ia menderita penyakit apa ?" tanya jin._

"_Ia menderita __**penyakit Jantung**__. Awalnya ia hanya mengira hanya sakit di dadanya tapi semaikin lama semakin sakit jadi diam-diam dia mencari penyakit itu dari internet, ternyata yang ia alami adalah Angina*." Betapa terkejutnya Jin mendengar hal itu, selama ini ia mengira penyakit jantung tak akan separah ini tapi sungguh diluar dugaan._

"_Oh ya, tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap semangat dan terus menjalani hari seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Dan beruntungnya, di akhir tahun ini aku berencana untuk mengirim Kazusa berobat di London guna menjalani operasi."_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Jin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruangan UKS. Hatinya pun berdebar-debar tapi rasa cemas masih menderanya. Sesampainya, ia tak ragu-ragu untuk langsung membuka pintu UKS karena untuk hari ini ruangan itu hanya ditinggal istirahat oleh Kazusa seorang. Ia pun mendapati Kazusa sedang tertidur pulas. Jin tersenyum dan mengambil duduk disampingnya karena yang pertama ke ruangan itu baru ia seorang.

_'Ternyata Kazusa manis juga saat tidur'_ batinnya, tapi ia segera menyingkirkan pikirannya itu. Jin memandang wajah Kazusa dari ujung rambut, mata Kazusa yang berwarna Blue Ocean, hidung yang mancung, dan turun ke bibir tipis miliknya. Jin pun tergoda untuk mencobanya, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kazusa. Saat jin akan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Kazusa, entah keajaiban Kazusa terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan wajah yang kaget, Kazusa berteriak dan memukul wajah Jin hingga terlempar ke dinding.

"Akkhhhh," Jin yang telat untuk menghindar akhirnya harus menerima pukulan telak dari Kazusa.

"Aww, sakit tahu !" kata Jin memperbaiki tulang-tulangnya yang mngkin patah akibat pukulan tadi (?).

"Makanya jangan hentai dong ! cium-cium orang yang lagi tidur, tidak sopan tahu !" kesal Kazusa.

"Ya, gomen, gomen. Entah kenapa aku dalam H-mode" dengan terang-terangnya Jin mengakuinya. Kazusa pun kembali memukulnya.

"AWW,"

"Mmm, maaf aku memukulmu karena aku terlalu kaget saat wajahmu itu terlalu dekat dengan wajahku," aku Kazusa sambil B-mode* saat sedang mengobati Jin akibat pukulan Kazusa tadi.

"Hei, jangan keras-keras dong sakit, nih !" keluh Jin, dengan iseng Kazusa memencet luka Jin dengan obat merah yang terkenal perih jika terkena luka.

"AWW"

"Hihihihi," tawa Kazusa geli melihat ekspresi Jin yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Pandangan Jin dan Kazusa bertemu untuk sepersekian detik. Lalu mereka memalingkan wajah masing-masing (A/N: B-mode On!. Jin & Kazusa: DIAM !). suasana kekakuan pun menghiasi.

"Hh, aku ingin berterima kasih jika bukan karena kau, pasti aku sudah, aku sudah.." Kazusa tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya tapi ia tak boleh menangis jadi ia menekukkan kakinya mendekap dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Jin mengetahui hal itu tapi a hanya diam.

"Hiks, hiks, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan penyakit ini, rasanya ingin mati saja !,"

PLUKK, Jin memeluk Kazusa erat. Awalnya Kazusa kaget tapi ia pun makin keras menangis dalam pelukannya. Setelah tangisnya mereda, Jin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kazusa mantap.

"Janganlah kau menangis, kau harus tetap hidup demi keluargamu, demi masa depanmu, dan juga **demi aku**, lagipula penyakitmu masih ada obatnya" ucap Jin lembut, mata Kazusa membulat mendengar kata terakhirnya. Jin pun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Kazusa dengan canggung.

"Oh, gomen ne. aku terlalu terbawa suasana," Kazusa yang mendengar itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Hmm, Kazusa. Bagaimana sebagai ganti permintaan terima kasihmu, kau mau kan mengajakku jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota ini karena aku tak sempat melihat-lihat kota ini ?" tawar Jin.

"Oke, kapan kita jalan-jalannya ?" tanyanya.

"Sebaiknya saat kau sudah merasa baikan dan sehat kembali. Kau bisa memberitahu kapan saja" jawab Jin.

"Tapi aku belum mempunyai alamat e-mailmu," kata Kazusa jujur.

GUBRAKKK, Jin jatuh dari tempat dia duduk sekarang.

"Oh ternyata, aku belum kasih alamt e-mailku padamu, ya. Hehehe. Kemarikan hpmu, biarkan aku yang mengetikkannya." Kazusa pun mengambil hp-nya dan memberikannya pada Jin. Dengan lincahnya, Jin mengetikkan dan mengecek e-mail Kazusa, lalu ia merogoh saku celananya. Ia juga memasukkan e-mail Kazusa di hp-nya (A/N:dasar!, Jin:Epen*, A/N: GUBRAKK). Tak lama, ia pun mengembalikan hp itu pada pemiliknya sedangkan hpnya, ia simpan kembali disaku celananya.

"Nih, sudah kumasukkan alamat e-mailku, namanya Jin Kuga. Disimpan, ya" ujar Jin.

"Hmm,"

**Ting, tong, ting, tong,** bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Mau tak mau, Jin harus kembali ke kelas sedangkan Kazusa masih di UKS beberapa lama. Sementara itu, diluar pintu ada Kazune, Michi, Karin, dan Himeka tengah menguping percakapan mereka dari luar dan dari awal hingga akhir.

"Hey, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak masuk ke dalam ?" tanya Karin, Kazune hanya mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang kali.

"Aduh, Karin. Kamu sudah tanya itu berapa kali sih ?"

"Ah, gomen,"

"Kazune, sebaiknya kita kembali dulu ke kelas sudah bel lho !" ajak Michi, sedari tadi ia hanya diam karena tahu apa yang diingikan oleh Pangeran.

"Iya, mari kita ke kelas sekarang !" tegas Kazune mendorong Karin dan Michi mendorong Himeka yang terbengong-bengong dari tadi. Saat Kazune mendorong Karin, ia sempat berkata pada mereka.

"Nanti saat dirumah, baru aku beritahu kalian berdua," seolah-olah Kazune sudah tahu kalau Michi sudah tahu semuanya dan hanya diam saja.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Ao's note:

*Angina : gejala penyakit jantung, perasaan sakit yang sangat di bagian dada seperti tertusuk jarum..

*Conan : Detective Conan (maksudnya, gaya bicaranya mirip detektif)..

*B-mode : Blushing-mode..

*Epen : Emang Penting (gaya bicara orang timur, Papua heheh)..

* * *

Alhamdulillah, ya (Syahrini-mode on). Akhirnya sudah chapter 4. Mungkin ini yang paling panjang dari chap. - chap. Sebelumnya. Yah semoga bisa menghibur pada readers sekalian. Sebagai informasi, sudut pandang yang Ao pakai adalah orang ketiga sebagai serba tahu, mungkin banyak belum tahu. Sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu adalah sudut pandang yang selalu tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh para pemainnya. Ao pikir sudut pandang bagus tapi Ao saja yang nggak bisa menggambarkannya dengan baik. Dan jika Ao lihat-lihat chap. sebelumnya terlalu mengedepankan Jin tanpa berpikir pihak lawan mainnya. Jadi mulai dari sini, Ao akan memperhatikan kedua-duanya. Jadi mungkin ada yang terlewat oleh Ao, mohon masukannya. dan untuk **Ayu.p. : silahkan, review lagi, ya !**. oke sekarang minta review ya !

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
